


i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by ChocolatteKitty_Kat



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, hunter x hunter 2011
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatteKitty_Kat/pseuds/ChocolatteKitty_Kat
Summary: Assorted Leopika fluff (generally domestic/living together sort of situation)





	i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I guess I'm getting back to my roots here by posting HxH fic again, considering it's how I got my start writing on FF.net... Anyways, I've been rewatching Hunter X Hunter at the behest of one of the guys I work with, and basically it just feels like I'm in middle school discovering my favorite anime all over again and it's great. So have some Leopika fluff/angst (mostly fluff I promise) to celebrate! Also, I actually reread and edited this chapter, which I NEVER EVER do, if that tells you how I feel about this. 
> 
> LISTEN WHILE YOU READ: https://youtu.be/ QrHJdXAPR2I (take out the space before the Q)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Leorio or Kurapika, but I do own this story!!! Cross-posting to FF.net and Ao3 under ChocolatteKitty-Kat and to tumblr as maliciousbubbl3s.

Leorio yawned and shifted slightly. He cracked one eye open to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand next two him. 3:34 AM glowed bright red in the dark of the room. Past the red gleam of the clock face, he could make out the shape of a large window, covered only by thin curtains, the streetlamps outside shining bright through the light fabric. There wasn’t much else in the room; Leorio knew the contents by heart. One bed, two nightstands, one wardrobe, one chair. Simple.

Outside, despite the hour, he could hear the sounds of city traffic. Nothing like it was during the day, to be clear--only the occasional vehicle passed the window--but there was still a steady flow to it. Behind him, Leorio could hear faint music playing. If he held his breath between the cars passing outside, he could even hear the soft breathing of the bed’s other occupant. He risked a glance over his shoulder, moving as little as possible.

Kurapika was curled up on his side, back pressed against Leorio’s. His legs were drawn up nearly to his chest, feet tucked under Leorio’s legs-- _ honestly, if his feet are always so cold, why doesn’t he just wear socks to bed _ ? Leorio grumbled internally--and his arms pulled in tight to his torso. Leorio moved further, trying to glimpse his partner’s face, before he finally gave up and turned over. He reached out and gently brushed shaggy blond hair away from Kurapika’s face, which was half buried in his pillow. The smaller man’s eyes were squeezed shut, and Leorio could tell that he was clenching his jaw. Leorio watched the rise and fall of his chest and noticed how rapid and shallow his breathing was.

With a sigh, Leorio settled back down, wrapping an arm around Kurapika’s torso to pull him up against his stomach. Kurapika let out a soft sound of protest, somewhere between a grunt and a grumble, but pressed himself back against Leorio. Leorio brushed a hand over Kurapika’s face, pushing his hair back out of the way, then reached down for one of Kurapika’s hands. He found both of the latter’s hands balled into tight fists and set at gently prying them open. It wasn’t actually hard to do, now that Kurapika had begun to relax, and once he was done, Leorio interlaced his fingers with Kurapika’s. A glance over his shoulder at the alarm clock showed that the time was now 4:02 AM; Leorio glared at the clock, but sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Less than two hours after he had fallen asleep, Leorio was awoken by the loud, incessant wail of the alarm clock, letting him know that it was  _ already _ 6:00 in the morning. Groaning in protest, he rolled over and slapped in the vague direction of the alarm clock’s off button, finding it after only a few smacks. When the sound stopped, Leorio rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, relishing in the “quiet”--because the early morning traffic sounds and Kurapika’s soft music were practically silent compared to the scream of the alarm.

Finally, he groaned and sat up, moving carefully in an attempt not to jostle his partner, who, by some miracle, was apparently still asleep. Leorio left the lights off as he shuffled around, changing into his slacks and shirt before slipping into the tiny bathroom to brush his teeth. As he did so, he peered back into the bedroom and sighed in relief. Kurapika was still curled up in bed, although he had moved enough to pull all of the blankets around himself once Leorio got up. He looked more relaxed than he had in the night, for which Leorio was thankful. He didn’t ask about Kurapika’s nightmares, and Kurapika generally didn’t volunteer information on them, but Leorio, now that he knew what to watch for, did everything he could to calm the panic that tended to rise in his partner, even while sleeping.

Once he was finished in the bathroom, Leorio flicked the light off and slipped out into the main room of the apartment. It wasn’t much bigger than the bedroom, and was just as sparsely furnished--only a couch, coffee table, armchair, and small TV stand occupied the living area, and a tiny table with three mismatched chairs was shoved up against the blank wall in the kitchen area. Leorio turned on the light in the kitchen and set about making himself breakfast, keeping an eye on the time. When he finished, he turned around for the table, plate of eggs in one hand and coffee cup in the other, and had to stifle a shriek, barely catching himself before he dropped his breakfast on the floor.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Leorio grumbled, setting his food on the table.

Kurapika yawned and sat down across from him. He wore a t-shirt that was almost definitely one of Leorio’s--given how big it was on him--and a pair of loose joggers, and was shivering in the morning chill. “You make too much noise,” he shrugged, running his fingers through his messy hair.

“You slept through my alarm, but not through me making breakfast?” Leorio glared at the blond as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Kurapika paused. “Your alarm went off?”

Leorio rolled his eyes. “How is it that sometimes you sleep like a rock, and other times you wake up at the tiniest sound?”

Kurapika shrugged. “Is there more coffee?”

“Yes,” Leorio sighed, nodding back towards the coffee maker on the counter. “But you should really go back to bed. You were late last night. Do you have to go back to work today?”

Kurapika shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “I have the day off.”

“Finally,” Leorio teased. He finished off his eggs and chugged the last of his coffee, scalding the roof of his mouth in the process. He slipped past Kurapika--who was now, for some reason, perched on the counter next to the coffee maker--to put his dishes in the sink, and hurried back into the bedroom for his shoes, tie, and blazer. “So, you’ll be here when I get home?”

Kurapika took a sip of his coffee, looking thoughtful. “I guess,” he said finally. “I don’t really have anything better to do.”

“Thanks,” Leorio glared at him, pulling his jacket on.

“Come here,” Kurapika sighed, setting his coffee aside and reaching out for Leorio. When the taller man approached, Kurapika grabbed his tie to pull him close and adjusted it, then checked to make sure Leorio’s collar was folded down properly. “There.”

“Thanks,” Leorio grinned. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurapika’s forehead. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes,” Kurapika chuckled, giving Leorio’s tie a final tug before releasing it.

“Good,” Leorio beamed. He hurried to grab his briefcase and opened the door. He took one step into the hall, then leaned back into the apartment. “Hey!”

Kurapika whipped around to face him. “What?”

“Get some rest!”

Kurapika grinned. “Doctor’s orders?”

“You bet,” Leorio winked. “See you later.”

.*.*.*.*.*.

When Leorio got home that night, he found the TV on, but the lights in the living room off. He shut the door quietly and slipped off his shoes, laying his briefcase and blazer on the kitchen counter before flicking the kitchen light on. He tip-toed over to the couch and peered over the back of it. Sure enough, Kurapika was curled up there, sound asleep, bundled up in a heavy blanket. Leorio smiled softly and brushed blond hair out of his partner’s face, using the motion to check Kurapika’s temperature as well. Satisfied that he didn’t seem to be running a fever, Leorio moved around the couch and picked the TV remote up off the table, flipping through the channels in search of something interesting to watch--Kurapika had left an infomercial channel on when he fell asleep. Once he found something, he sat down on the end of the couch, lifting Kurapika’s legs out of the way and placing them on his lap after he situated himself.

Almost an hour later, Leorio was starting to drift off himself when Kurapika finally began to stir. “Morning, sleepyhead,” Leorio teased.

Kurapika sat up and yawned widely, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Nearly 8:30,” Leorio said.

“Seriously!?” Kurapika started. “I slept almost all day!”

Leorio laughed. “Your body must have needed the rest. I told you--you need to take it easy sometimes. You can’t always go at full throttle.”

Kurapika sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his head on the back of the couch. “Sometimes it feels like I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Leorio said softly, reaching out to rest his hand on Kurapika’s knee. “That’s why you have me. To remind you to slow down, and help you do it.”

Kurapika cracked a smile. “I guess you’re right.”

“You know I am!” Leorio grinned. “Now… what’s for dinner?”


End file.
